Rules of Future World Next Generation
These are the rules of Future World. Basic Rules *1. Your nation must be a new nation, constructed out of parts and entire sections of old nations. No new land masses; this includes planets. Use what already exists. *2. Your nation must have been established from the year 1950 onward. *3. Avoid creating new nations that take up entire continents or wipe out mass amounts of countries. Be reasonable about the size of your nation's land area. *4. Your nation can use technology up to the here and now capabilities and leeway to advance your nation into a new era because of real world conspiracy theories. Such technology and things as fusion, anti-gravity, extraterrestrials, supernatural, can all exist within the world. Avoid the more extreme things such as teleportation, tractor beams, zombies, etc. **a. In the event that all players agree to a specific crisis, such crises as zombies, alien invasions or planetary disasters (asteroid, comet, meteors, supervolcano eruption, tsunami, etc), the crisis may be put into play. **b. In the real world such issues may arise that will affect your nation. For example, in 2004, south-east Asia was struck by a tsunami. These issues apply to your country. Any natural disaster, controversy or war that breaks out will occur in game play. The war in Afghanistan is happening in the real world, therefore it is happening in Future World. You may respond accordingly to crises within your nation and abroad. If a war breaks out in a country in the real world that you are using in Future World, it is your choice whether or not you want it to apply. *5. Users may have more than one nation. Users may have a maximum of three nations, one major (superpower), one moderate and one minor (smaller, weaker nation). Shared nations are also allowed. **a. Major nations are classified as large land area, strong economy, superpower military, high technology nations. **b. Moderate nations are classified as moderate land area or large land area, good economy, good military, good technology nations. **c. Minor nations are classified as small land area, moderate to weak economy, moderate to weak military, low technology nations. **d. A shared nation is a nation that more than one user has control of. *6. Maintain a degree of realism in the game. An abusive dictatorship cannot have perfect relations with a free democratic nation. Connection and Disconnection *A nation can join by asking to join and providing the needed information (country name, leader name, government). *One may reserve land for future use of the land for a nation. *For a nation to officially join, the owner must provide at least one quality article, and it cannot participate in the roleplay until this is completed. *A nation is disconnected after a month of being completely inactive without confirmation by the author. Disconnected nations may be reconnected on request. *Any special situations may be dealt with democratically. What Is Allowed Because of some confusion about what technology or information is allowed, this list has been compiled, to give an idea of what is okay to use. The line has to be drawn somewhere. First off, you can develop your nation's info however you want. Things like statistics and history are not restricted or limited. The following is a list of some things allowed in game play (if you are unsure if something is allowed or not, ask): Technology *Lasers *Laser/Plasma Weapons *Fusion Power *Fusion Weapons *Hydrogen Power *Nanotechnology *Anti-gravity *Artificial Gravity *Partial Artificial Intelligence *Advanced Robotics/Droids *Holographics/grams *Biological Androids *Weak/Temporary Energy Shields, Force Fields, Deflector Shields *Extremely Advanced Robotics (Terminator, Transformers, etc) *Hyperspace/speed/drive *Wormhole Travel *Interstellar space craft or large space ships. *Genetically Engineered Humans *Weather Control Other *Ghosts/Demons/Spirits *Paranormal/Supernatural *Extraterrestrials/UFOs *Uncharted Creatures/Bigfoot/Chupacabra/Lochness Monster *Direct Contact/Communication With Alien Races What Isn't Allowed Technology *Planet Destroying Weapons (Death Star style lasers, super bombs, etc) *Learning Computers/Full Artificial Intelligence/Human Like Intelligence *Teleportation/Beaming Technology/etc *Tractor Beams *Time Travel Other *God/gods/goddesses/Satan/super devils/etc *Mutant Humans/Sudden Evolution/X Men/Super Heroes/etc *Alien Invasions, Zombies, Planetary Disasters (see Basic Rule 4A) *Fantasy/Mystical Creatures (elves, dwarfs, fairies, pixies, dragons, etc) *Magic/Curses/Voodoo/Black Arts/Witchcraft *Vampires/Werewolves/etc *Mind Control Engagement Rules *1. You may not go to war with another user without their permission. User on user wars are not recommended due to infighting and arguments. This includes assassination, kidnapping, espionage and terrorism. **a. While at war you may capture cities and territory but unless agreed to by the nation's owner, you may not keep the territory at the end of the war. When the war ends, the land is returned to the owner. **b. Do not assassinate or kill users' nation's characters such as politicians, celebrities or major officials/characters without permission of the user. During war you may make attempts or commit non-life-threatening attacks on characters but they cannot be killed without permission. **c. You are not allowed to exterminate, completely destroy, eradicate, devastate or ruin other player's nations. *2. You may ONLY control your own nation. The use of other users' countries without permission is NOT allowed. This means do NOT make statements, actions or have characters say things or do things that are other user's property. You may only control your own. *3. You may NOT control "blank" nations. These consist of countries that exist in reality such as the United States, China and Russia. They are blank because they are controlled by no one. You may declare war against or invade blanks. You may have blank nations attack your own nation. You may respond to real world events in blank nations. You may trade with blanks. You may make treaties with blanks (ally, peace, enemy, war). World organizations are also considered blanks. You may NOT control the UN or NATO for example without the having a "UN meeting" with other nations. You may join said organizations, react to them, have a character give a speech or discuss with other players' nations in the UN or other organizations. *4. Racism (or other discrimination) will NOT be tolerated. This means if you decide to make your nation commit genocide against a blank nation, you forfeit your war rights, meaning other players may declare war and attack you without your permission. *5. Weapons of Mass Destruction are allowed. HOWEVER, if your country attacks another country with fusion, biological, chemical, fission OR radioactive weapons (or any other type) on another country in an act of war, you will forfeit your war rights and be open to attack until the war ends. Tests are okay. *6. Invading a blank nation allows other players to counterattack in the invaded region. You may not counterattack without permission in the invading country's already agreed on land. Extraterrestrials *1. Alien races exist in the game. Currently one alien race is in play, the Hydrans. **a. Hydrans: A peaceful space faring species from the Hydra Constellation, star HD 10180. HD 10180 contains six planets of which one is the primary home world to the Hydran species. Another five of the planets are either colonized or used to some degree by the Hydran species. Users are not recommended to try and enter the HD 10180 star system or the aliens may retaliate. Hydrans are the Grey/Reticulan species known in Ufology. Hydrans possess our same technological advancements but also include teleportation/beaming technology, tractor beams, full artificial intelligence (FAI) and advanced weapons systems. The Hydrans are the most advanced species in game. *2. Attacking the Hydrans voids your war rights and other players can declare war on you to try and defend the Hydrans. The Hydrans are a peaceful species and attacks against them is not recommended. Hydran retaliation is superior so beware of their technological advantage. *3. No player is allowed to control alien species nor is a user allowed to create an alien species to play as. Aliens are an ultra-blank in which no one may use. They are simply a part of the plot storyline. Over the years in FWNG, the Hydrans will return to Earth to create treaties and trade agreements with humans. ALL nations are allowed equal access to the traded or given alien technologies and goods. No nation may make lone treaties or alliances with aliens. Any alliances or treaties are between the alien race and the human race in total. *4. New alien species may be added to the game play if users consent to certain situations such as alien invasions, wars or space incidents. Try to provide a variety of species of aliens and their stances such as one single peaceful species, one evil species, one less advanced species, etc. *5. When colonizing new worlds, ensure that the planets or star systems your inhabit are real systems or exoplanets discovered by astronomers. Do not make up random planets or stars. **a. Base your planets on the "habitability zone" theory. Planets within the habitability zone are allowed to be Earth like with an atmosphere. If a planet is a gas giant within the habitability zone, a moon may be Earth like with an atmosphere. **b. Lifeforms on these planets are allowed to exist but no intelligent species without full player consent. New "less advanced" intelligent species will be added to the alien races listing. Recommendations/Advisories/Warnings Develop your nation outside of actual play. It is recommended that you not only just join to play in the game but to also create and develop a nation completely like many of the other nations on Conworlds Wiki such as the United Islands of Georgeland. If you cannot think of any ideas, look into the categories for other developed nations and take ideas and create your own. Make your nation interesting. Some players decide to make more than one nation. It is a good idea that you first finish designing your first nation before taking on a second one. A complete nation may have as many as 30 to 50 pages of information. Some nations (outside of Future World) have hundreds of pages. Category:Future World Next-Gen